A House Divided
by Minos
Summary: The sons of the Owlroot family have grown apart one devoting himself to a Dark Lord the other doing his best to destroy him. When his secret is found will the Brotherly love beat out Dark devotions ?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the Potter-verse just this story and some of the characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Owlroot Manor stood on a lonely rain soaked hill in the North of England. The grounds were extensive and well kept, but dark and foreboding. A vast forest straight out of a nightmare covered the south lawn, the tree limbs seemingly beckoning to trespassers. It was in this environment that generations of Owlroot children had spent their summers away from school. On clear days the skies were filled with the shouts and shrieks of Quidditch battles fought long into the evenings. On the all to often rainy days the children would gather in the green house to learn about all manner of wicked plants from their Grandmother. Granny was a witch of countless age, who spent all her time in her beloved gardens. These were not the gardens of your mothers; these were gardens full of poisonous plants and deadly herbs. All to be used in whatever devious fashion she saw fit. For you see the Owlroots weren't the normal magical family. They were the spawn of devout Dark Wizards, a pure blood family to the very core. The latest generation was to be no change from their ancestors. Brothers born just two years apart, David and Michael were inseparable. As children they explored every inch of the forest and grounds. When they received their first brooms they incessantly challenged each other to races and daredevil expeditions that made their mother swoon. When David went to Hogwarts for his first year Michael was crushed. He had never spent more than a day away from his sibling Idol and was now faced with a year by himself. He took to spending long periods of time in his Father's library studying magic and charms, dreaming of the day he would join his brother in school.  
  
Through the next few years David taught Michael everything he learned  
in school and Michael rose to the top of his class. The boy's parents  
were extremely proud of their Slytherin sons. They would often be  
called into the hall to entertain their parent's guests with new bits  
of magic they had learned. But one day the boys were not asked to the  
hall. In fact they were locked out and told to stay away. Naturally  
the boys listened at the bottom of the door but could only make out  
snippets of whispered conversation, something about the Ministry.  
David surmised that the Ministry had over stepped its bounds once  
again and their Parents were planning on telling them off. The boys  
heard the scraping of chairs and rushed from the door. Their parent's  
visitor shrouded in a black robe exited the room and smiled at the  
boys, but it was a smile that could freeze the blood in your veins.  
The boys soon learned the name of this visitor and what he had wanted  
with their parents. He called himself "Lord Voldemort" and was seeking  
support from the pureblood families against the insurgence of half  
bloods in the magical world. This was not the last visit the man would  
make to their home and Michael grew to idolize him. He was a man of  
vast power, younger than most of his followers he still commanded  
their utmost respect. Michael would give anything to follow his  
parent's master. David on the other hand could only pretend to admire  
him and hope the Ministry would soon defeat him. 


	2. chap 1

I don't own the Potter-verse just this story and some of the characters.  
  
The sunlight crept through the window valiantly fighting off the lingering darkness of the night. It lit up the boy's room and might have wished it hadn't. This was the vision of a teen boys room gone horribly wrong. Where the pictures of sports teams and bands should have hung there were green banners emblazoned with a silver snake and in the center of a wall hung a large portrait of a man, or what used to be a man. The man glowered down upon the room, watching over the sleeping youth. The boy soon began to rouse as the sun hit his eyes. Michael got out of his bed and stood before the portrait on his wall. "I pledge allegiance to you my master, may your will be done". He held his hand out and then lowered his fist to his chest. The portrait nodded and returned the salute. Michael having fulfilled his morning ritual proceeded to get ready for the day. He donned a black uniform, and slowly, reverently, slid on the armband of the "Knights of the Order." The "Knights of the Order" was a group set up by the Dark Lord for the children of his followers not yet old enough to join his ranks. A sort of Officer Training for Pureblood children. Michael had joined the group in its first year to the immense pleasure of his parents. David had received a similar invitation but had said the groups meetings would interfere with his schoolwork. David had moved farther and farther away from his family as the Dark Lord had entwined them in his plans.  
  
"Michael do you have to wear that uniform everywhere you go?" Michael gave David an unbelieving look, "of course I do it's a mark of honor" David shook his head with disgust. "What is so wrong with half bloods that you have to stamp them out like bugs anyway? David had made friends with half bloods at school and had changed his long held opinion. His brother stuck to the Slytherin crowd and never had a chance to get to know any non-pure bloods. Michael thought his brother was quizzing him on the Order and answered as he was taught, "Half bloods pollute Pure magical blood and seek to cheat, kill, and steal everything Pure bloods have gained." Knowing that his brother was lost he shook his head and walked out of the house. "Mom, Dad, I have to get to work I'll be back as soon as I can." David disapparated off to the Ministry of Magic, and Michael headed off to the woods for a meeting of the Order. The lawns were sunny and there was a breeze, Michael felt on top of the world as he arrived at the camp. The other "Knights" arrived over the next half hour and seated themselves around a roaring fire. It was a sunny day but these dark woods were eternally dark. The children conversed and sang songs they had learned in the Order. The roar of voices dropped to a whisper as a cloaked figure stepped into the light. The Knights stood up at once and saluted the figure. The figure pulled out her wand and the assembled started to pledge.  
  
"We pledge allegiance to our Master, May his will be done in all things. May his might lead us to the crushing of mudbloods, and the restoration of Pure magical blood." The Witch bowed and receded back into the darkness. The Dark Lord then entered the circle to the delight of his Knights. "Pure Bloods, You are the future of the Magical World. Do you want it run by mud bloods?" The children enthusiastically shouted, "No !" "Do you want it run by those bumbling fools the Ministry of Magic?" The children repeated their answer. "Do you want to run your own future? "YES !!" The Dark Lord nodded and walked off into the darkness. The children then went on to finish their meeting and Michael walked with his friends back to the Manor. 


	3. chap 2

I don't own the potter-verse just this story and some of the  
characters.  
  
The darkness of the woods could overpower even the most courageous mankind had to offer. But a roaring fire kept the darkness at bay. Joyful singing from youths seated around the fire added further warmth to the air. Anyone coming upon this scene would think they had stumbled upon a summer camp bonfire. But they would be dead wrong. This was a secret meeting of the "Knights of the Order." Leading the songs was a pretty young woman dressed all in black waving her wand in time with the music. A bright-eyed youth could be singing wholeheartedly with his friends. "Mine eyes have seen the glory of the slaughter at Taroo we washed ourselves in muggles blood and all the half breeds too, were bringing down the Ministry 'tis true 'tis true 'tis true ... the Dark Lord marches on." When the song had finished they erupted in applause and shouts of "Hail Voldemort." The Witch took her place by the fire and Michael stood up, attempting to quiet down the Knights. "Knights to attention!" Michael commanded and everyone stood straight up, arms at their sides. Michael put his fist to his chest and then extended his arm straight out palm down. "Hail Voldemort" The other Knights threw out their arms and enthusiastically repeated "Hail Voldemort." Michael repeated his salute this time shouting "Hail Victory." After the others had repeated this, the meeting resumed and they once again took their seats. Michael called on each of the members to perform new magic that they had been assigned. They would each perform these magics on a captured gnome at the head of the group. In the forest it was safe for them to practice magic, the Ministry's wizards would never detect it. As the last member Thomas Werner took his seat Michael produced his wand. " Now, Knights we have special orders to learn a new spell, to be practiced at every possible moment." The youths smiled and a murmur broke out among them. Michael aimed his wand at the frightened tortured gnome. He then shouted the worst curse known to wizarding kind. A green light shot from his wand and the gnome died before the excited crowd. "We must practice this as much as possible if we want to become soldiers for our Master. The members applauded profusely and the meeting went on. "We will use this against those filthy mudbloods." The members went wild shouting threats to all half-breeds. "We will crush them under our boots!" "We will strike them down whenever we meet!" "We will torture them in front of their families!" "Mudbloods lie cheat and steal!" "Mudbloods dilute Pure Wizarding blood!" "We will kill them, mash them, crush them, destroy them!" The shouts built into a crescendo of blind hate and rage. Michael nodded at his Knights as they continued to shout the terrible things they would do to any half-breeds they met. The sight heartened him, and he joined his friends in shouting out his hate for mudbloods. The fire reflecting on the youth's faces made them seem like devils chomping at the bit to destroy the world. The shouting soon petered out and the meeting resumed.  
  
When all important issues had been discussed the members rose once more and saluted their leader. After dousing the fire they headed off back to Michael's house. After all his friends had gone home Michael started off to his bedroom. On the way he passed his Father's study and heard a heated discussion going on within. From what he could catch of the conversation his parents were talking about David and his job at the Ministry. Michael was very proud of his brother, who leaked secrets from the ministry to his parents. He was fighting the good fight and assisting the Dark Lord. Spying right under the noses of the mudblood fools who ran the Ministry. Michael smiled at the thought as he reached his room and got ready for bed. 


End file.
